Purgatory
Purgatory is a fantasy board game created by unknown wizard. It has be pass around to many family and many generation. Each time the game is play, many live is lost. The loser soul will be trap. Appearance Purgatory is a board game where 4 player must compete to get to the finishing point The boardgame made out of a wooden box. It can open into two smaller part and one board game field. The game contain 4 player pieces, 2 dice and 1 Game map. The Board game field appear to be a Black, fiery and bloody wasteland with a golden circle in the middle as the finishing line. Background In 1876, the purgatory game is play by an unknown family. It cause an great massacre at the small town call hope. It is unknown whether all player has been kill off or there is a winner. In 2001, the game appear again at Philipine. It cause a massive panic and nearly wipe out the whole country. Again no winnder. All player has been kill off. Now, the latest family who play the game is Venture family. The entire town is kill off and the only survivor is Bruce Venture and he is now trying to find other player to play the game and free his family. Board game Manual and Instruction When a player begin, They need breach their finger to the needle and it will absorb its blood into the the chess piece. The Chess piece will turn similar into the player appearance. The 4 chess is call the priest, the hunter the crusader, and the white witch. The priest grant the player to heal injury and bless. The Crusader grant the player holy blade and Shield. The Inquistor grant the player a trap and a bow. The whie witch grant the player to safe house and Banish evil. The ability is for the player to survive through the board game. When the dice is throw, the pieces will move on its own. There are twotype of panel in the board game. Black panel mean something will happen, Blank panel mean nothing will happen. When a player step on the Black panel. The parchment at the smaller part of the box will start to appear warning written with blood. Blood Warning The Warning is written is strange poetry ways. Each warning try to tell the player the thing is about to happen. 1) 'The Ripper' - 'A Man in a white mask carrying a Large chainsaw, love sawing woman in half. ''Little girl, please hide yourself, Young Woman Please run away, The fog has come and now too late. '2) The White Lady - '''A woman dress in white cloth with a long hair covering her entire face. She crawl down from the staircase chasing its victim. ''Dont go upstair or downstair.or yet better avoid the staircase at all cause. '3) The First Born - '''A Ghostly kid appear in the blanket or in the drawer scaring people to death. ''Dont look, Curiousity kill the cat. '''4) The Hangman - A man who face cover by a bag always appear hanging from the ceiling struggling. When injustice is serve, innocent man is hung. 5) The Bride - 'A bride who cry sadly and dash toward anyone suddenly with her hand try to chop them. ''With this hand, i will lift your sorrow, With this candle, i shall light your way, with this ring, i ask you to be mine. '''6) The Doll - A Creepy doll that run and move around. It twist its head and kill with the knives they hide behind When you lonely, it was there, when you sad, it was there, When you dead, It was there. 7) Dog Walker - A two blind man dress in black suit and lead by its black dog. The blind twin is always in sync. Doggy out to play at the Starring Night , No cat darn to out at night. 8) Red Lipstick - A Demon draw his face with lipstick. Its claw is sharp and he has a horn and tail. :Little Make Up is just right, Too much make up is not right. But He will know what is right 9）Zombie Apocalypse - A wave of Walking dead pass through the area. Brain is all they want to eat. When there is no more room in hell, the dead migrant and live the earth 10) Possess - The people surround or even player will get possess by Nasty Demon. Their eye will turn black and behave demonicly. Doubt is the invitation, Sin is the door, Fear is its food, Are you still you? 11) GasMask - A Old patient who has breathing difficulty. You can hear him coming miles away due to his heavy breathing He hate all who inhale. He hate all who who exhale. Dont breath and stay death. 12) Crookedman - An old man in an old suit. His face is crooked, his cane is crooked, his cloth and his body is all crooked. He always wanted you to be like him. He has a crooked cat, He live in crooked House, He walk a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpences 13) Mrs Shadow - A lady with a long nail with burn skin. She only stay in the dark. You can only see her in darkness. She would drag you into the darkness and rip you apart. Stay in the light, away from the dark, you might find yourself safer. 14) El Silbon - A thin man wearing a straw hat and he always carry a bag of bone with him. he would stop and open his bag and count the number of bone. Who ever hear him counting are in danger. He will wanted to kill you and make up the number of bone. 1, 2 & 3, Run before he count finish the counting. 15) Dear Deer -''' A man who turn into a flesh eating half hyrid deer monster after he ate flesh in the forest. Lucky, he only operate around the forest. There is a price to pay if you eat flesh in the forest. '''16) The Polio Children - A group of ghostly polio children invade home and throw everything around and mess the place upside down. You cant see them but you can hear the polio equipment sound. Sympathy arent what they looking for. Your misery is. 17) The Pregnant - A Nine month pregnant lady which her stomach can slip open and turn into a giant mouth. Two tentacle will try to pull you in as her snack. Mother is a greatest being of all. Motherly love is the best love of the all. 18) Pig Head - A Butcher with a pig head as his face. He is always seem carrying a razor blade and hiding behind the curtain shower. Do you prefer chicken chop, Lamb chop or pork chop.? 19) Sweettooth - 'A strange teenage has obsessive with sweet stuff. He would go so far just for candy and sweet. From door to door and From mouth to intestine ''Sweet and Candy is the passage to safety. or pray you have no sweet on you. '''20) Black and White Officer - A two chinese sibling who dress in old chinese cloth. One dress in white and one dress in black. The tongue long to the ground. The messenger of afterlife. My apologize, one of you have to go. Or a voluteer , or a sacrifice 21) The Backpack - A small child will appear hugging behind the victim. Weighing down the victim bit by bit until they unable to move. Keep Calm and travel in backpack. The backpack will follow you everywhere 22) Weeping Angel - A Stone Angel that has scary face and only move when you are not looking. They are invincible. If you turn away, they move. If you look at the, they stay still. Dont look away, dont lose attention, dont miss is, The angel descened.So we call. 23) The Nurse - 'The nurse who holding a sharp object with her swollen face. The nurse move only when there is sound. It will kill anyone around till there is no sound ''Shhhh, be quiet, be very very quiet. This is all i could say. Otherwise i will be next '''24) Screamer - A crying woman who cry her eye out. She always found weeping at the corner. If you call out to her, her jaw will open and scream at you. If you lose your love, your family, your friend, your money, your eye, would you cry? 25) Human Forest - A dark forest will grow.Its branch is the hand, the fruit is head, The Root is the vein. The trunk is cover in skin. It branch will grow toward the people and try to have them become the nutrietion. Watering it with blood. shine under the moon light, It grow into a strong healthy tree. 26) Robbie the Rabbit - A Rabbit Mascot with blood stain on its mouth and cloth. It appear he appear spying through window or in the crowd. It follow you no matter where you go. Rumor has it under the mascot, it a psychopath stalker. Look around, you maybe find the easter rabbit or moon bunny or killer rabbit. 27) The Egg - The type of predator egg is hacking. Its nest contain thousand of egg. Leave before it hacked Baby cry when they are hungry, sad, want attention, afraid or sometime bloodlust. 28) Rise of Witness -''' A spell is cast and vengeful deceased relative spirit rise and coming after the one who wrong them. Do you miss someone who passed, do you have a chances to say goodbye? Now you have a chances. '''29) The Wall men - A Faceless deformed creature stuck in a wall or painting and attack whoever within their range. Its attack is deadly and fatal as it cannot move around and stationery the whole time. You can look, but not to touch. You can see but not to near it. 30) Candy Man - A man wearing an giant coat carrying a hook as its weapon. It most dangerous feature is that he has turn his flesh into bee hive. Bee fly around him and stuck its victim making them paralyze. A''re you afraid of Bee? If yes, run, If no, you should be'' 31) The Fatty - A fat and large topless monster attacking people with its arm. He usually snatch the victim neck off easily. It slow and predictable. What danger is after its death, The body will explode and all its flesh will spread 5km. turning anyone in contain just like him. Fat and lazy is not a way of life. It may seem easy but the real danger come after easy. Remember that. 32) Jabberwocky -''' A giant monster with winged and fang and claw. Its tail is so slow and it is almost unbeatable. The monster kill and most of the thing in its path. Most of all, this monster track its victim through smell of fear. Be brave be very brave. This might be the only thing you could do. '''33) Pin Head - A Man with nail all over his face. He is a master of torture. Never let him catch you. You will wish you were death than let him catch you. The school bell rang, the class start, The teacher has come. Is the student ready 34) Smiley - A smiling man you can see only if you take a selfie. It closer and closer each time you take a selfie. Dont let it get to you. It a memorable moment to escape death. hold on, let me take a selfie. 35) The Knocker - A entity like to knock on people door. Whoever answer to its call get into trouble. The worse is it like to drag player into the board. Welcome, It be a while there visitor 36) Mary Shaw and Billy - A puppeteer holding a puppet with her mouth open and tongue cut. She holding a muppet and help her to talk. Whoever scream, their tongue will be cut out by Mary Shhh, be dead silence Creation Concept Boardgame Created by Jona. Ideal come from jumanji .Please do give me comment. Trivia The Picture come from Category:Jona19992 Category:Males